Don't Speak Before You Think
by pall18
Summary: Natsu is an expert in causing accidents. But this time the accident involves Lucy and he feels very guilty. He tries to comfort Lucy but in the process ends up making a promise. What is this promise? Will this promise bring both of them close? Keep reading to find out! :


**The Accident**

Lucy was sitting on her usual seat near the counter. The whole guild was out of control as they always were, but this time it was because they had declared party. _Again._ She didn't know the reason but the reason didn't matter. It was like her guild members would go insane if they didn't party every month or so.

Anyway, she was innocently sitting on the side, drinking her favourite juice, minding her own business when suddenly she was thrown to the round when suddenly a person or should she say a couple of persons bumped into her. She landed with a loud thud on the ground. The whole guild turned silent.

She tried to get up but apparently she was being squished by a weight which was heavier than the Mount Everest! She tried to see who the wonderful people were who brought her in this position but she couldn't even do that. She tried to speak up but she was running out of breath. 'Can't breath…g-get off!' Then suddenly she felt the weight lift off of her and she felt strong arms support her and help her get up. Then she saw Natsu, Gray and Gajeel looking worriedly at her, Natsu was supporting her. She gently held the bump on her head and asked 'What the hell was that?' All three of them sighed in relief along with the whole guild and Levy ran up to her and hugged her. She was too confused to react. Mira suggested that they should take her to the infirmary and check her head for injuries. She was gently guided by Levy and Mira, the three idiots followed behind them with worry/dread and the whole guild looked worried and concerned.

'GOD! How childish can you guys actually be?' Lucy asked the idiot trio while sitting one of the beds in the infimary. She was half annoyed and half amused. Apparently the three idiots had been fighting each other-as usual- and had gone out of control using magic. Erza had to step up and stop them from destroying the whole guild. As soon as they had become aware of Erza's presence Natsu had tumbled over Gajeel, Gajeel had tumbled over Gray and Gray had tumbled over Lucy to get away from Erza.

All three of them looked apologetically at her and had said sorry while Mira checked her head for injuries and Levy brought her water. 'Well you are lucky Lucy' Mira said, 'You only have a small bump on your head and it will heal overnight' Levy gave Lucy the water and went outside with Mira to tell the guild Lucy was okay. Lucy was left alone with the boys.

'It's all your fault' Natsu screamed at Gajjel. Gajjel was quick to scream the same thing at Gray and to scream Natsu. As a result they started fighting again and Lucy sighed. All four of them jumped out of their skins when Erza entered with a demonic aura around her. She rushed to Lucy and asked her if she was okay. After Lucy nodded she turned to the idiot trio who were sweating bullets by now. She said in a low deathly voice, 'Who started this?' All three of them gulped, then Gray exchanged a suspicious look with Gajeel and Gajeel nodded. Then both of them pointed towards Natsu and shouted, 'It was his fault!' Natsu looked at them with amazement and failed to notice Erza's increasing demonic aura. 'Natsu' she said in a scary whisper. At this Gajeel and Gray ran out. Erza was going to explode when Lucy took pity on Natsu and said 'Its okay Erza. It was an accident and I didn't get hurt badly.' At this Erza calmed down a bit but still kept staring daggers at him. Lucy put a hand on Erza's shoulder, 'Its really okay Erza.' 'if you say so Lucy. But if you do anything like this again, you. are. DEAD.' Natsu shuddered at her stare and she walked out muttering, 'I still have to take care of the other two.'

Natsu and Lucy sighed as soon as she went out. 'Thanks Luce, you really saved me this time. but are you really okay? I'm so sorry.' Natsu said. 'Its fine Natsu. I'm okay. But next time be careful.' At this Natsu grinned sheepishly at her, but frowned again when she winced a bit from moving her head. 'You're not okay are you?' he said with concern. 'I'm calling Mira.' He declared. He started to walk out when Lucy's hand held his shoulder. 'Don't tell anyone please! I don't want anybody to be worried.' 'But you're hurt. I'm so sorry Lucy. I'll do anything you ask to make you feel better.' 'it's okay Natsu. I'm fi….she started to say but stopped when a thought popped into her mind. _Did he just say he'll do anything?_ Her mouth started twitching into a smile when a plan formed in her head. 'You'll do anything?' she asked him innocently. 'Yes anything you want! For as long as you want!' As soon as he spit the words out he froze. He saw the wide smile that formed on her face, that she couldn't contain anymore. _Damn_. He suddenly had the urge to run out of there. Before he could take his words back she said, 'Well, I'm glad you said that Natsu.' She grinned wickedly at him. 'We'll start tomorrow. Meet at the guild tomorrow morning.' She said and simply walked out leaving Natsu stunned. _What had he gotten himself into? _He asked himself.


End file.
